Fly Away With Me
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: My take on the Season Three Regionals Performance. Sam is worried about their performance, while Quinn is having a recollection of memories about their relationship. Fabrevans one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox. Reviews are very welcome!


Sam wiped his clammy palms on his dark pants. Nervousness and pressure were taking over him.

_What if I mess up? What if I fall on my face? Oh my gosh, what if I step on Quinn's foot during the move sequence?!_

The blonde girl sitting next to him gingerly touched his arm.

"Sam, are you okay? You look like you're about to have nervous breakdown."

Her voice instantly calmed him down and he relaxed. The boy shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"I'm fine. Thanks Quinn."

She smiled genuinely, her hazel eyes glowing from the lights streaming into backstage, and slowly, but hesitantly, removed her hand from his forearm.

"No problem."

He smiled graciously at her, studying her flawless features. They stayed lost in one another's eyes for what felt like forever, before they were called onto the stage along with the rest of the New Directions.

The two took their places for the first song, their heads down until the lights shine on the group. Quinn threw one last reassuring glance at Sam, instinctively causing him to grin at her. The music started and Rachel began the song, the others soon joining. After the beginning chorus ended, Artie sang the first verse, cueing most everyone to join their planned dance partners for the middle sequence. Sam handled spinning Quinn like a pro, while she helped him conquer the step sequence he hadn't stopped worrying about all evening. Before they knew it, their number was wrapped up and they were exiting the stage.

"Great job on your dancing, Sam!" Mercedes excitedly whispered at the blonde boy next to her.

He smiled politely at her and she hugged him warmly. Quinn walked awkwardly behind them, uncomfortably holding her elbow. She was aware that Mercedes and Sam weren't officially dating, but from what she just witnessed she knew that statement could be put to rest. Oddly, she felt something drop inside of her. Maybe it was the clarification of their relationship? Pushing the discomforting feeling away, she walked next to Brittany and chatted with her.

"When are they gonna announce our scores?" Rachel asked Mr. Shue impatiently.

The Glee club was anxiously waiting in their dressing room, curiosity taking over them. Finn was pacing back and forth near the wall, while Sam was silently dying inside.

_We're gonna lose because of me. We're gonna lose because of me._

He was extremely nervous for their results and only thought the worst.

Quinn rubbed her sweaty hands on the seat of the chair she was sitting in. She wanted to make it to nationals so bad. Scanning the area next to her, she realized that she wasn't the only nervous person. Sam was completely zoned out, his eyes wide. He appeared worried and frightened to her. The girl placed her hand over his comfortingly. Looking up at her, he flashed a troubled smile.

"I think I'm having a post traumatic stress disorder," he stated, the corners of his lips folding into a grin.

With that, a rush of memories flooded into Quinn's mind. She had told him that at last year's sectionals, and he'd comforted her by holding her hand. They then sang their duet flawlessly, even achieving a standing ovation. Looking back on those moments, made her realize how much she missed being his. Her thoughts are interrupted by a stage manager's voice.

"Time for awards."

The teenagers abruptly make their way onto the stage, and anxiously grip each other's hands. After announcing the panel of judges once more, they finally move on to the results.

"In third place, we have the Golden Goblets!"

Applause came from the audience as the team collected their small trophy. The announcer cleared his throat, ready to proclaim the champion and runner up.

"Coming in at second place, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers! Proclaiming William McKinley High School the Regional Show Choir champions!"

Every inch of the Glee club was filled with utter joy, everyone celebrating their win. Finn pulled his girlfriend down for a happy kiss, before going to claim their golden achievement. Santana

Sam smiled out of joy, completely frozen in shock. He saw a blonde head of hair moving up and down next to him. She turned to him, her hazel eyes lit up with excitement. Suddenly, Sam's world slowed down and the only object he could focus on was the girl in front of him.

So he kissed her, passionately wrapping his arms around her. Quinn was taken by surprise, but she warmed up to the gentle feeling of his soft lips, their touch instantly bringing back the memories of her and Sam she constantly reminisced about.

They didn't pull away from one another. Or care that their friends were staring at them. Sam even completely forgot about Mercedes.

But neither one of them was ready to return to reality. Because that's where they weren't one. They were separate and closed off from each other.

However, it didn't matter. They were together now, and this moment marked a turning point.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot. Feel free to review, fav., and etc. as you wish. :D Mwah, bye!**


End file.
